A Kyuubi Azul
by lima73
Summary: Uma fera conhecida como a Kyuubi Azul assola o Reino dos Ventos e nenhum caçador, nem mesmo o filho do rei Minato, príncipe Naruto, é capaz de matá-la. Até que aparece um misterioso caçador de uma terra distante que diz ser capaz de capturar o monstro.
1. Um misterioso visitante

**Bem, gente. Aqui está uma fic tipo contos de fada. Não se preocupem, vou continuar escrevendo Por teu amor, mas é que eu estava doida para escrver esta história. Deve durar de três a qautro capítulos. Me mandem reviews se vocês gostarem, sim? Ela também está no site Nyah. OK? Boa leitura!**

Vocês já ouviram falar das Kyuubis? Em uma época bem antiga, existiram essas criaturas em forma de uma raposa de nove caudas e que variavam conforme o tamanho e a cor. Dependendo das cores, algumas eram um verdadeiro perigo, outras benéficas para quem as encontrasse e outras causavam pequenos transtornos.

As vermelhas eram o próprio demônio encarnado. Gigantescas, perversas e com um poder suficiente para aniquilar um país inteiro com apenas um sopro incasdescente de suas bocarras. Haviam também as pretas que não ficavam atrás; só de passarem por um lugar sua aura tornava a vegetação, os animais e os seres humanos em seres decadentes na aparência e na vitalidade, podendo até sugar-lhes o sopro vital.

Porém, tinham também as douradas e as prateadas muito maiores que as maléficas e que eram capazes de trazer a felicidade, a prosperidade e até a ressurreição dos mortos nos lugares por onde passavam.

Contudo, chegou um momento em que os deuses acharam que as kyuubis e os seres humanos não deveriam conviver entre si; os homens deveriam lidar com seus próprios problemas e suas conquistas. Por isso, colocou essas kyuubis numa terra bem distante onde nenhum homem teria acesso e cada uma delas conviveria com sua espécie.

Durante muito tempo esse arranjo funcionou, mas um dia, não se sabe como nasceu uma raposa de nove caudas completamente diferente das que viviam nesta região. Seu tamanho era de um cavalo, sua cor era azul e aparentemente não possuía nenhum poder como o das outras raposas. Por isso, ela foi banida do local por suas próprias companheiras.

Desiludida, a kyuubi vagou por vários lugares da face da terra até chegar no mundo dos homens. Ela estranhou aquelas criaturas tão diferentes dela que andavam em duas patas, eram menores do que ela e não possuíam pêlos. Porém, quis se aproximar e buscar nos homens o afeto negado por suas companheiras. Mas os homens que temeram por muito tempo as raposas, mesmo as benéficas e que julgavam que todas haviam desaparecido, assim que viram aquela kyuubi, ficaram mortos de pavor: algumas pessoas fugiram e outras a espantaram com o que tinham na mão.

Desde então, a criatura passou a atormentar a vida dos homens. Descobriu-se possuidora de certos poderes e com eles se vingava deles: destruía toda a vegetação dos lugares onde passava, devorava as riquezas nas casas dos mais afortunados, arrancava as roupas dos varais das casas e confundia as pessoas que adentravam as florestas e lugares desertos, fazendo-as se perderem.

Não havia quem pudesse capturar ou deter tal bicho. Ela era esperta e forte: libertava-se com facilidade das armadilhas que lhe preparavam e podia se transformar em qualquer coisa que quisesse se parecer, além de ser veloz e dar grandes saltos.

Cansada de percorrer tantos lugares, a Kyuubi, por fim, encontrou uma terra fértil e refrescante onde passou a residir: o Reino dos Ventos. Ali, permaneceu num bosque e como já era bastante conhecida e temida nos outros lugares, também passou a ser caçada neste. Inútil expediente porque nada e ninguém era capaz de detê-la. E ela também fazia o povo daquele reino conhecer sua ira aprontando mil e uma travessuras.

Ora, o soberano desta terra era o Rei Minato e ele não estava nada contente com as inúmeras reclamações que recebia diariamente de seus súditos relatando as perípécias que sofriam com a raposa. E mais desapontado ficava com os seus caçadores; voltavam envergonhados dos seus fracassos (os que voltavam).

O rei era casado com a rainha Kushina e tinham dois filhos: a princesa Ino e o príncipe Naruto. Os dois eram jovens de dezesseis e dezessete anos, respectivamente, e tal como o pai eram loiros e de olhos azuis. Ambos também eram lindos!

O príncipe Naruto era tido como o melhor caçador do reino e também quis empreender uma caçada em grande massa da raposa. Levou consigo uma tropa de caçadores para auxilia-lo. No entanto, para o grande espanto e decepção de seu pai, voltara envergonhado e sozinho relatando o insucesso da empreitada.

O rei já não sabia mais o que fazer. Tudo parecia inútil.

Um dia, apareceu no palácio um rapaz de porte elegante, vestes simples, um largo chapéu que cobria seu rosto e corpo delicado que pedia audiência com o rei. Os soldados que notaram que o visitante era estrangeiro, a princípio, não quiseram deixá-lo entrar. Mas ele tanto insistiu, tanto rogou e afirmou ser importante o que tinha a dizer que eles permitiram sua entrada.

Já dentro do palácio, no salão do trono, diante do rei, da rainha, de seus filhos e dos nobres da corte, estava o estrangeiro. Minato perguntou-lhe:

- E então, meu jovem? Quem é você e o que deseja falar de tão importante comigo?

- Majestade - respondeu o jovem com uma voz levemente grave e suave - Meu nome é Arukas e sou um caçador. Sou o único que sabe como capturar a peste que está devastando seu reino, a Kyuubi Azul.

O rei e toda a corte ficaram assombrados com as palavras do moço. Quem era ele para dizer com tanta confiança que era capaz de realizar tamanha proeza?


	2. Preparativos para uma caçada

O rei Minato como toda sua corte estavam surpresos diante da audácia e coragem daquele jovem estrangeiro chamado Arukas. Ele não parecia ter o físico de alguém que fosse capaz de empreender grandes caçadas. Apesar das roupas que o cobriam, ele parecia ter a aparência frági. Seu rosto estava meio encoberto pelo chapéu que usava, mas dava para ver alguns fios de cabelo da franja: eram cor-de-rosa. Bastante intrigante! E os olhos do moço que a custo se viam eram verdes. O restante do semblante não era muito perceptível. Parecia que o rapaz não queria se dar a conhecer ou talvez tivesse uma parte do rosto deformado.

- Bem, meu jovem, como você espera fazer isso? - perguntou o rei não escondendo sua incredulidade - Se meus melhores caçadores não foram capazes de caçar a Kyuubi, como alguém como você espera fazer isso?

- Com todo o respeito, majestade - contestou - Para se caçar qualquer tipo de raposa de nove caudas é preciso muito mais que coragem e força. É preciso ter mais inteligência e usar de magia já que se trata de uma critaura mágica.

- Ah, tá. Magia? Bah! replicou o príncipe Naruto que foi repreendido pelo olhar de seu pai.

- É você por acaso tem essas qualidades? - tornou o soberano

- Sem falsa modéstia, sim. Estudei um pouco de magia com a minha mestra Tsunade. Ela me ensinou muitas coisas, inclusive alguns segredos de todas as kyuubis que existiam antigamente.

- Tsunade? - o rei arregalou os olhos bem como toda a corte - A famosa maga do Reino das Flores?

- Sim, majestade.

- Bem, sendo assim, acho que vou lhe dar uma oportunidade de demonstrar o que pode fazer.

- Obrigado, meu rei.

- Se conseguir capturar a Kyuubi, prometo que serei bastante generoso e lhe darei muito ouro.

- Sem querer lhe faltar com o repseito, majestade, não precisa me pagar nada. Eu apenas gostaria de ter a honra em servir na sua corte.

- Que seja.

E assim foi. Arukas pediu um prazo de três dias a fim de preparar-se para a caçada da Kyuubi. Nesse tempo, o jovem mostrou ter boas maneiras, muita cultura e esbanjava simpatia por onde passava.

Quem não estava nem um pouco feliz com a presença daquele intruso era o príncipe Naruto. O estrangeiro tentou por diversas vezes puxar uma conversa com o loiro, mas este se recusava a entabular amizade com o rapaz. O moço parecia ficar triste e decepcionado, porém, nunca zangado.

O príncipe não fazia isto por orgulho ou presunção. Pelo contrário, era um rapaz alegre, humilde e atencioso, apesar de sua posição. Porém, sentia-se enciumado pelas atenções que o estrangeiro recebia de seu pai, da corte e até do povo.

Finalmente, chegou o grande dia da caçada. Arukas não quis uma grande comitiva para ajudá-lo a capturar a raposa. Contentou-se apenas com dez guardas para escoltar uma grande jaula puxada por sete cavalos e um tocador de flautas. E tanto o rei quanto seu filho quiseram ir juntos curiosos pela forma como o moço pegaria a Kyuubi.

Arukas não levava armas. Tudo o que trazia consigo era uma corda feita de fios de ouro bordada por suas próprias mãos e um pote com geléia de amoras. Ele garantiu que só com isso e mais uma canção tocada pelo flautisa conseguiria atrair a raposa e prendê-la.

Quando chegaram nas proximidades do bosque onde diziam que a criatura costumava frequentar, Arukas pediu que todos parassem e fizessem silêncio, no que foi prontamente obedecido. Em seguida, pediu que o flautista tocasse enquanto ele cantava numa voz suave a seguinte canção:

Entre dores e alegrias nasceste  
De terras distantes resplandescentes  
Filha de divindades e irmã de feras  
Foste por estas rejeitada

Em terras humanas percorreste  
E aqui achaste pousada  
Também foste rejeitada  
E amargo se tornou seu coração

Venha doce amiga, venha achar guarida  
Adocicar sua boca e seu coração  
Sob o meu domínio ficarás até que eu decida

Arukas repetiu várias vezes essas palavras até que a Kyuubi apareceu. Caminhava lentamente como se estivesse em transe. O rei, o príncipe, os guardas e o flautista estavam assombrados tanto pela aparência da fera (que era de um azul intenso que até brilhava) quanto pelo encantamento com que o rapaz a dominava.

A Kyuubi se aproximou do moço e este não demonstrava medo. Deu a geléia para a criatura provar e enquanto ela comia, laçou seu pescoço com a corda de ouro e a conduziu até a jaula sem que esta lhe oferecesse resistência. A kyuubi se deitou apoiando-se sobre as patas dianteiras, mas permaneceu com a cabeça levantada atenta a tudo que ocorria em volta.

Os guardas, o rei e até o príncipe deram vivas ao estrangeiro e voltaram para o castelo.

*****

Aguardem continuação. Tem mais dois capítulos. E, por favor, me mandem reviews.


	3. As risadas da raposa

Mais um capítulo! E, por favor, me mandem reviews.

**********

Arukas, o rei Minato, o príncipe Naruto, os guardas e o flautista estavam voltando para o castelo levando a Kyuubi aprisionada. Por onde passavam causavam espanto e admiração nas pessoas.

Em determinado momento, quando estavam passando por um trecho do caminho depararam-se com a execução de três prisioneiros. Eles eram acusados de roubo e estavam no pedestal da forca esperando a sentença ser cumprida. De repente, a kyuubi soltou uma estridente e aguda gargalhada:

- Huahuahuahuahuahuahuahua!!!

Todos a olharam assombrados e prosseguiram caminho.

Quando estavam quase chegando, depararam-se com outra cena: um cortejo fúnebre. Um jovem rapaz havia falecido de grave enfermidade e seu pai acompanhava completamente arrasado pela perda. E novamente a raposa soltou sua pavorosa gargalhada:

- Huahauhauahuahuahuahuahua!!!

E novamente a olharam espantados sem entender.

Finalmente, chegaram em frente ao palácio onde foram recebidos por toda a corte e vários cidadãos que estavam ali reunidos. Todos eles aclamavam o jovem caçador pela proeza realizada:

- Viva Arukas! Viva o grande caçador! Viva o o jovem bravo! Viva!

E a kyuubi soltou nova gargalhada:

- Huahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahua!!!

Por fim, o rei não se aguentou de tanta curiosidade e perguntou a Arukas:

- Do que a kyuubi está rindo?

- Não sei, majestade - respondeu o moço

Adentraram o palácio e por recomendação do caçador, encerraram a criatura numa cela do calabouço sem tirar a corda de ouro do seu pescoço. Depois, fizeram uma grande festa homenageando o rapaz e ele foi integrado à corte de Minato para servi-lo. Passados alguns dias, Arukas fizera amizade com Naruto. O jovem príncipe reconheceu a bravura do caçador e suas boas maneiras.

Quanto à princesa Ino, desde a primeira vez que viu o rapz, apaixonou-se completamente poe ele e decidiu conquistá-lo agora que fazia parte dos serviçais de seu pai. Numa tarde em que estavam sozinhos, Ino aproveitou e jogou-se nos braços do rapaz. Declarou-se apaixonada por ele e pediu que ele se casasse com ela. Arukas se negou e disse que além de não sentir o mesmo, jamais pensaria em cair no desagrado do rei, já que ele era um simples caçador e não tinha o direito de pretender alguém acima dele.

Ao ouvir isso, a princesa enfureceu-se e começou a rasgar as roupas enquanto corria gritando por socorro. Logo vieram os guardas que a acudiram e ela inventou que Arukas havia feito aquilo com ela. Imediatamente o moço foi preso, mas alegou inocência.

Assim que foi trazido à presença de Minato e este soube do ocorrido, mandou prender o moço nas masmorras. Só não mandou matá-lo por causa do serviço que havia lhe prestado. Naruto não se conformou e rogou ao seu pai que reconsiderasse, pois tudo deveria ser de um mal-entendido. Porém, o rei não quis dar ouvidos.

Enquanto isso, os guardas que vigiavam a raposa comentavam entre si o sucedido com Arukas e a princesa. Logo a Kyuubi soltou mais uma gargalhada:

- Huahuahauhauhhauhauahuahuahua!!!

Imediatamente, um dos vigias foi contar para o rei. Este, sem poder mais se conter, mandou trazer a fera à sua presença para lhe perguntar o motivo de suas risadas.

********

O que será que a raposa vai dizer? Aguardem no último capítulo! Até mais!


	4. De caçador à princesa

A raposa foi trazida à presença do rei Minato e de sua corte, sendo escoltada por quatro guardas que a puxavam com a corda de ouro. A criatura se aquietou e não demonstrava hostilidade. Então Minato perguntou:

- Kyuubi, mandei te trazer à minha presença porque quero saber o motivo de suas risadas.

- Muito gosto terei em satisfazer sua curiosidade, majestade - respondeu a fera - Mas com uma condição.

- Qual?

- Liberte o caçador Arukas da prisão.

Foi um murmúrio geral entre os nobres, mas o rei concordou. Então a raposa explicou:

- Bem, vossa majestade deve se lembrar que passávamos diante de uma execução quando ri pela primeira vez. Aqueles pobres homens estavam sendo julgados de serem ladrões e são os próprios juízes e executores ladrões que roubam os impostos destinados ao povo. Ri da ironia, ladrão que julga ladrão.

Todos ficaram pasmos com a declaração da raposa. Esta continuou:

- A segunda vez em que ri foi porque passávamos diante de um cortejo para o cemitério e era o enterro de um rapaz cujo pai se derramava em lágrimas. Duas coisas me fizeram rir: uma que era o velho que conduzia o jovem ao seu descanso eterno e a outra que o jovem estava livre de seu sofrimento, já que teve uma grave doença, e o pai se desesperava porque desejava seu filho vivo mesmo este sofrendo.

Novamente todos estavam assombrados com a sabedoria da raposa.

- A terceira vez que ri foi porque quando chegamos aqui, todos aclamaram Arukas como um grande caçador. Mas na verdade, ele não é caçador e nem se chama Arukas. É a princesa Sakura do Reino das Flores disfarçada.

Mais assombro dominava o rei e a corte.

- E agora eu ria porque ouvi os comentários dos guardas sobre o incidente com a princesa Ino e a princesa Sakura, esta acusada de ter desrespeitado vossa filha, meu rei. Mas agora deve saber que não passa de uma mentira armada pela princesa porque esta tentou seduzir o suposto caçador sem sucesso.

Dessa vez, o espanto de todos chegou ao seu limite. A princesa Ino estava tão surpresa que nada negou e encontrou o olhar repreensivo de seu pai. O príncipe Naruto, por sua vez, não cabia em si de tanta curiosidade e confusão. O rei, imediatamente, mandou soltar a princesa Sakura do calabouço e que a trouxessem diante dele. Assim que os guardas a levaram para o salão do palácio, Minato declarou que já sabia sua origem e mandou que ela revelassse sua face e explicasse o motivo por se passar por um simples caçador. Esta, sem alternativa, tirou o chapéu que cobria seu rosto e soltou seus longos e rosados cabelos. Todos a olharam admirados de sua beleza, sobretudo o príncipe. Daí, ela disse:

- Perdoe, majestade se eu o enganei, mas foi a única forma que encontrei de me aproximar porque queria muito conhecer o príncipe Naruto por quem me apaixonei só de ouvir comentários sobre sua pessoa e coragem. Eu estudei, de fato, um pouco de magia com a famosa maga de meu reino Tsunade, e assim que eu soube do seu problema com a raposa de nove caudas, vi aí um motivo para chegar até seu reino e oferecer minha ajuda. Queria ver por mim mesma o cárater de seu filho e estou feliz em comprovar que o que disseram era verdade.

O rei ficou satisfeito com essas explicação. Quanto a Naruto, não pôde deixar de trocar um olhar intenso com Sakura e alargar um sorriso. A jovem corou.

Então o rei mandou seus emissários darem notícias da princesa aos pais dela, que a esta altura estavam desesperados com o seu sumiço. Logo o rei e a rainha Haruno reencontram sua rebenta e lhe deram muitos sermões. E não demorou que o príncipe Naruto e a princesa Sakura se acertassem e fosse celebrado seu casamento no Reino dos Ventos com a bênção de seus pais e a aclamação do povo.

Quanto à princesa Ino, como punição de suas mentiras, ficou encarcerada em seu quarto por tempo indeterminado sem direito a nenhum tipo de diversão. E teria ficado sem assistir ao casamento de seu irmão se não fosse pela intervenção de Sakura que rogou ao rei Minato que perdoasse à filha. Assim, ele o fez e Ino pediu perdão à sua futura cunhada e as duas ficaram amigas pelo resto de suas vidas.

Minato também ordenou a prisão e execução dos juízes após comprovar que, de fato, roubavam as verbas destinadas ao povo.

E a Kyuubi?

Bom, a raposa foi solta a pedido de Sakura e passou a ser a guardiã do Reino dos Ventos, trazendo prosperidade e sorte a todos os habitantes. Nunca mais foi temida e era querida por todo o povo do Reino, inclusive as crianças se tornaram suas amigas e todos os dias era comum ver a raposa brincando com elas.

**FIM**

**********

E aí? O que acharam? Me mandem reviews.


End file.
